Absorbing Replication
For a gallery of examples for Magic, see here. The ability to absorb and replicate anything. Combination of Absorption, Adaptive Replication and Shapeshifting. Advanced version of Digestive Assimilation. Also Called *Ultimate Lifeform Capabilities Users can absorb any material/phenomenon and replicate its properties within themselves. Said properties may then be encoded for later use and potential combinations. This makes a very effective defense, as attacks received not only strengthen users instead of hurting them, but even add to their options. It is also very useful to break restrains, as users can merge through them or simply absorb their way to freedom. Users may briefly fuse with objects and beings to memorize their properties/patterns without damaging them, or assimilate/drain them dry to empower their new abilities or build up their resources. Some users may even use it as a weapon, literally devouring their opponents alive along with their weapons, armors and powers. They can also shape their body's form and properties to match the current situation, shapeshift various tools and weapons based on absorbed data, and even recombine assimilated properties into new and more powerful ones. Advanced users may learn to reverse the process, transferring abilities and various properties to others, and even reconstructing absorbed beings and objects, though both applications directly tap in the user's reserves. Applications (Essential) *Absorption **Information ***DNA Absorption ***Knowledge Absorption ***Power Absorption ***Aura Absorption **Assimilation ***Biological Absorption ***Technological Assimilation ***Mental Assimilation ***Divine Ingestion **Ethereal ***Magical Energy Absorption ***Psychic Energy Absorption ***Life-Force Absorption ***Divine Siphoning **Inanimate ***Matter Absorption ***Energy Absorption ***Space-Time Absorption ***Reality Consumption **Supportive ***Assimilation Shield ***Dimensional Storage ***Absorption Resilience ***Matter/Energy Conversion *Adaptive Replication **Hybrid Physiology **Ability Tier Activation **Elemental Recomposition **Power Mixture *Shapeshifting **Shapeshifting Combat **Supernatural Regeneration **Powers Via Object/Weapon **Multi-Shapeshifting *Gestalt Form **Matter/Mind Melding **Scanning/Indexing **Soul Infusion **Remaking Applications (Contextual) Combat : *Size/Density Manipulation (limited by the volume/mass accumulated) **Self-Power Augmentation (convert resources into power boosts) *Kinetic Energy Manipulation (absorb and manipulate kinetic energy) **Supernatural Condition (boost condition via kinetic energy) **Invulnerability (prevent damage via kinetic absorption) *Bullet Projection (project bullets directly from the body) **Targeting (bullet guiding via kinetic adjustments) **Transmutation (rewrite targets body structure) *Tendril Generation/Blade Shifting (generate/manipulate tendrils/blades) **Cutting/Impale (cut/pierce through anything via edge absorption) **Healing Factor Nullification (nullify healing via edge reshaping) *Elemental Manipulation (absorb and manipulate various elements) **Weapon Infusion (empower weapons with various elements) **Elemental Attacks (generate/project elemental energies) *Defunct Physiology (users have no structural weakness) **Reforming (nullify damage by remodeling the body) **Self-Sustenance (doesn't require nutrients or rest) **Absolute Stamina (always operate at peak efficiency) Constructive : *Hyper Mind (process unlimited amounts of absorbed informations) **Encyclopedic Knowledge (encode any data from any source) **Tactical Analysisl/Scientific Prowess (put them to good use) *Life Mastery (implant a piece of the user, granting complete control) **Gene-Splicing (create new genetic templates via recombination) **Life Creation (generate new life forms based on absorbed data) *Consciousness Transferal (absorbing/implanting minds) **Mental Mimicry (absorbing/replicating thoughts) **Personality Alteration (shifting mental factors) *Recreation (limited to assimilated/memorized objects/entities) **Fusionism (recombine properties/patterns into new ones) **Technomagic (merge magical and technological properties) *Enhanced Crafting (create any object by recombining absorbed data) **Weaponry Refinement (magnify properties by infusing ressources) **Supernatural Properties Manipulation (switch/upgrade/recombine) Environment : *Elemental Constructs (semi-independent data-based constructs) **Elemental Cloning (convert materials into additional bodies) **Army Manipulation (convert landscapes into massive armies) *Data/Technology Manipulation (fusing with technological devices) **Technomorphism (take on absorbed technological properties) **Technological Constructs (reconstruct absorbed technologies) *Solid Merging (fusing with and spreading into the environment) **Environmental Manipulation (taking control and reshaping it) **Urban Manipulation (taking control of artificial environments) Physiology : *Imperceptibility (undetectable via perfect environmental replication) **Intangibility (phase through objects by merging with them) **Spatial Mimicry (absorbing/replicating space-time itself) *Emotional Energy Manipulation (absorb and manipulate emotional energy) **Emotional Attuned Physiology (take on emotional forms via replication) *Cosmic Energy Absorption (absorb and manipulate cosmic phenomena) **Cosmic Energy Physiology (take on cosmic forms via replication) Associations *Absolute Attack *Absolute Defense *Adaptive Replication *Omnifarious Limitations *Absorption may have limited speed/range/storage. *Shapeshifting is limited by the mass/energy stored. *Transfer/reconstruction drain the user's resources. Known Users *Absorbing Man (Marvel) *David Banner (Hulk 2003) *Kevin E. Levin (Ben 10) *Osmosians (Ben 10) *The Maumet (Beyonders: Chasing the Prophecy) *Jenova (Final Fantasy VII) Gallery (Absorption)